Deep Blues
by Oldman with Headphones
Summary: Namine has feelings for someone and it's eating away at her so she decides to confess..sorta. Plz read, review, or comment. YOUR INPUT KEEPS ME ALIVE!


**Deep Blues**

I don't know how or when I started to have these feelings or if they were real or a strange figment of my imagination but for whatever reason I knew one thing and that was that I wanted Her. At first I thought it was just an innocent little crush but unfortunately for me as time went on this "crush" became something less innocent and becoming something more like an..urge like everytime I saw her I felt like something in the back of my mind was whispering in my ear "Take Her" I've tried and tried to keep this..this..whatever it is under control but it's starting to eat at me more and more to the point I can no longer ignore it and to make it worse I'm starting to think my little personal problem is becoming more noticeable to everyone I only pray I'm just being paranoid but I know I can't keep this hidden away forever but hopefully today will be the day my silent suffering will come to end.

After all this time I finally managed to summon up the courage to ask her out (well technically I just wrote a love letter and stuffed it in her locker (cheesy I know) but I asked her out nonetheless) I am currently waiting at the top of Sunset Hill for her to arrive if I'm lucky I'll be able to tell her how I feel towards her without panicking and doing something stupid.

**30 minutes later...**

(Okay she's a little late getting here but I can be patient a little longer.)

**45 minutes later...**

(Alright I'm starting to get a little nervous but I can handle it I am a calm rational human being I'm sure she's just having a hard time finding this place..yeah that's it I'll just wait a little longer I'm sure she'll show up soon.)

**1 hour later...**

"It's been an hour now and she's still not here yet." (I sure she'll be here eventually) "Or maybe she found out I wrote the letter and stood me up." I said almost teary eyed. I leaned my head forward as I sat on the bench to hide my tears in case I started to cry which I was currently trying to hold back but before I gave in to the urge to cry a very familiar voice addressed me "Namine!" I looked up to see it was her! After all this waiting she finally made it! (I'm so happy right now I can feel all my tears drying up) "Hey Namine. What are you doing up here?" she asked me but I didn't hear anything she said I was too entranced by her eyes those beautiful blue eyes were probably the thing about her that always caught my attention everytime I looked at them I felt as though I was carried away by the gentle waves of the ocean I could literally stare at those eyes forever. "Namine? Namine? NAMINE!" she screamed breaking me out of my trance (God I hope she didn't notice me staring at her). "You alright? You were spacing out for a moment there." "Yeah..I'm perfectly fine" I answered. She then sat down on the bench next to me (my face is trying to turn red!). After a few seconds of awkward silence (for me anyway) I started up the conversation "So what brings ya here?" "Oh I found this love letter in my locker (she shows me the love letter) I read it and it said for me to come to "the most romantic spot in town" It didn't specifically say where this place is so I ended up walking all over town" (I can't believe I was stupid enough to not write down the meeting place!). "After walking so much I decided to come here and rest a moment before I head home" she finished "Sounds like you've had a long day" I said to her. "Yeah" she replied before she leaned back into the bench to relax. As she leaned back I couldn't help but stare at her..._features_..like her thin but seductive lips, her smooth cream like skin, her curves, that long silky red hair and especially her rather endowed chest and feel a bit of .._heat _I guess you could call it..and soon enough I started fantasizing about me and her doing things..like very intimate to each other but before I lost myself to my fantasies I was brought back to reality "Namine?" I was a little taken aback by her sudden voice but tried to keep a neutral look on my face. "Namine are you sure you're alright cause you keep spacing out?" "Yeah. I'm fine." I lied as I averted my eyes from her to try and hide my embarassment from her. The rest of our time was pretty normal we'd talk some but most of the time we just sat there in silent contentment.

**A few minutes later...**

We sat on the bench at the top of the Sunset Hill in silence for what seemed liked an eternity the sun was beginning to go down over the horizon which made everything become this beautiful fiery orange color that added a sense of sleepy beauty to the buildings and streets just nearby from where the hill was. "It's beautiful isn't it?" I heard her say. I turned around to see a goddess standing beside me the way the sunlight hit her gave her this appearance of being on fire but it also made her eyes sparkle like the ocean on a clear sunny day. "Yeah it is" I said to no one in particular.

**-(WARNING: You are about read a makeout session between two teenage girls. If this is not your thing then now is you last and only chance to leave other wise enjoy. You've been warned.)-**

Whatever willpower or self control I had left me at that moment and before I could register what I was about to do I was siting next to her and she turned around with a questioning look on her face. "Namine are you alright?" I then got closer to her and closer until I had her pinned against the bench and I looked her in her beautiful blue eyes and said to her " I love you Kairi." after I said that I kissed her without even giving her time to register what I said to her. My lips stayed against her for what seemed like ages my lips pressed to her beautifully thin lips and after awhile I pulled her closer to me to deepen the kiss and licked her lips as if to ask for entrance into her mouth (even though I was basically forcing myself on her) then I was surprised when I felt her lips opening slightly then I felt her tongue on my lips so gave in and soon our tongues were entwined into each other dancing inside each others mouths and I could feel my legs getting really wet. When the need to breathe became too strong we parted lips to catch our breaths. As the heat of the moment began to wear off I started to process everything that occurred in the last few minutes and then I looked down at Kairi who looked up at me with a flushed expression on her face her chest slowly rising and falling with each breath she took and I jumped away from her and retreated into myself curling my head into my knees with my back to her to hide my tears from her. I had done it. I had confessed my love to her but I pretty much assaulted her in the process. She must hate my guts right now and I wouldn't blame her I hate myself right now for what I just did and the only logical thought running through my mind was to leave.

"I'm sorry Kairi" I said to her as I got off the bench to leave but Kairi grabbed my wrist before I could leave and when I looked back to her she asked me "Why'd you stop?" those three words made pause for a moment as I tried to process the meaning in those words but before I could she stood towards me and kissed me on lips and it became clear, she liked me back so I kissed her back and was pleased to hear a quiet hum pass through her throat which told me she was enjoying it so I wrapped my arms around her waist she followed suit and before I knew we were both laying on the bench making out in the sun's dark orange rays as it set to met the horizon.

As me and Kairi sat there in each others embrace on the bench, after spending the last couple of moments with our lips practically glued to each other, we looked into each others eyes neither of us saying a word as though we couldn't describe everything that we had just experienced in words which was alright with me I could look into those deep blue eyes forever.

**A/N:After so long I have finally published this story. Thank you very much for reading my attempt at a T rated yuri fanfiction. Please read and review and if you have something to say about it plz comment or PM me and I'll try to respond. Oh yeah one more thing. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL.**


End file.
